1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating fan, and more particularly to a heat dissipating fan with multiple layers of blades.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional heat dissipation fan in accordance with the prior art comprises a casing (80), a stator (60) and a fan (70). The fan (70) is rotatably mounted in the casing (80). The stator (60) with an electromagnet (64) and a circuit board (65) is securely mounted in the casing (80). A permanent magnet (72) is mounted in the fan (70) to be a rotor, such that the fan (70) can rotate due to the interaction between the magnetic forces in the stator (60) and the permanent magnet (72). A sleeve (61) pressed into the stator (60), and the sleeve (61) and stator (60) combination is mounted in the casing (80). A shaft (74) extends from the fan (70) and through a bearing (62) pressed into the sleeve (61), such that the fan (70) can rotate relative to the casing (80) with very little friction.
However, because the conventional dissipation fan only has one set of blades, the dissipating efficiency of the conventional dissipation fan is not very good. Especially, when the conventional dissipation fan is used in a crowded or an unventilative environment, the single set of the blades of the conventional dissipation fan cannot effectively cause the air to flow. The scope of using the conventional dissipation fan is limited.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved heat dissipation fan to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the heat dissipating fan with multiple layers of blades in accordance with the present invention is to enhance the heat dissipation effect. The dissipation fan has a casing, two fans and multiple stationary blades. The fans are co-axially rotatably mounted in the casing. Multiple rotating blades are arranged around the outer periphery of each fan. The stationary blades are secured in the casing between the rotating blades of the two fans. Consequently, the airflow generated by the dissipation fan will be enhanced with the multiple layers of blades.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.